


Boys

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Slash/Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All boys are naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written February 1999.

~ * ~ * ~

Tom Paris was carefully looking over the report he'd just finished on their latest away mission, when the doors to his quarters swished open. He looked up into Chakotay's dark eyes, his body instinctively shuddering. The older man looked back casually, a grin on his face as he walked past Paris to the replicator.

"Computer, herbal tea, hot," Chakotay called softly. His drink materialized instantly, the scent drifting to where the pilot sat. Turning, he made his way past Paris once again, reaching a hand out to poke the younger man's shoulder at the last second.

"Knock it off," Paris warned, his tone of voice far from hostile. Chakotay stopped and looked back at him, his dark eyes sparkling.

"What was that, Lieutenant?"

"I said, knock it off," Paris repeated, getting to his feet.

Chakotay smiled, knowing very well the effect he was having on the younger man. Paris stared back unflinchingly, his face flushing in a combination of annoyance and arousal. _Voyager's_ first officer was just too damned handsome with his beautiful bronzed skin, salt and pepper hair, and dimples that never ceased to make Paris's groin tighten.

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn straight."

"I'm not sure I appreciate your attitude, Lieutenant," Chakotay intoned as he sipped carefully from his cup.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, there's plenty I could do..."

"I'm shaking."

"You should be," the older man stated calmly as he set his tea down on the coffee table.

"Stop it, you're scaring me," Paris scoffed, his mouth stretching into a smirk.

"You think I'm joking?" Chakotay moved forward toward his companion, a grin firmly planted on his own face. _Voyager's_ pilot didn't move, though his muscles tightened in anticipation.

"Yeah..."

Chakotay reached out and quickly poked Paris once again, this time in the stomach, causing the younger man to flinch. Paris reacted instantly by shoving the older man's shoulder.

"Tough guy, huh?" Chakotay smiled as he took another step closer and pushed right back, getting the same reaction from his partner. Both of them got bolder then, pushing at each other with increasing determination until Chakotay finally lunged forward, grabbing Paris and slamming them both into the wall.

"Oh, you're just hilarious tonight!" Paris hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled against the bigger man's grip. The look in Chakotay's eyes was impish as he attempted to turn the young man around in his arms.

"Feeling lucky, flyboy?" the first officer whispered lasciviously.

"Absolutely," Paris responded, finding leverage enough to force Chakotay backward into the desk. The older man held on, taking the pilot with him. The impact of their bodies sent PADDs and photos flying off in all directions. Smiling, Chakotay managed to get a solid grip on the struggling form in his arms and began maneuvering them quickly towards the bedroom.

"Oh, I've got a live one tonight!" Chakotay laughed as he tightened his hold on his handsome partner. But, Paris had other plans. He purposely tangled his legs with those of his captor, sending both of them flying once more into the wall. Chakotay pressed the younger man closer against the surface, each of them still fighting valiantly for control.

"What are you trying to do, tickle me?" Paris jeered. He could feel the bigger man's arousal pressing into his backside, causing delicious reactions in his own body.

"Is that what you want?" chuckled Chakotay, his breath aimed at his partner's ear. The pilot shuddered unconsciously. "Is it?" The older man playfully jabbed his fingers into Paris's ribcage.

"NO!" the younger man howled, half-laughing already, his body turning to jelly as he tried to disengage himself from the older man's powerful hold. "Dammit!"

Chakotay's laughter filled the room. There was nothing he liked more than to torment his lovers this way. "What is it with the Irish? Are you all ticklish like this?"

"Must be a recessive gene!" Paris spat, finally yanking himself away successfully. Chakotay tried to hang on as his partner threw himself sideways toward the doorway. Paris managed to get all the way through before the bigger man grabbed at his clothing, sending Paris flopping straight down to the floor.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chakotay called, hauling the young officer backward by the waist of his trousers.

"Shit!" Paris laughed, still trying to crawl away. Chakotay was on top of him in a split second, covering the lithe, young body with his own. The struggle began anew, both of them laughing as they fought against one another.

"Now, what would you do without me, Tom?" Chakotay asked breathlessly as they wrestled.

"Have a nice quiet evening by myself... without any bruises!" Paris smiled, grabbing helplessly for a nearby table.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah!" Paris’s hand finally made contact with the piece of furniture he was aiming for, his grasp causing the small table to tilt. A candle and several real books fell off on top of them, causing yet another round of laughter.

"You're in serious trouble now," Chakotay warned.

"There are ways around that."

"Not this time..."

"Ooooooohh," teased Paris, trying in vain to roll the bigger man off of him. But, Chakotay held fast, even as he got to his knees and began hauling Paris to his feet.

"I think you've been a very, very naughty boy..." the older man breathed heavily as he struggled to contain the writhing figure in his arms. Together, they inched forward toward the bathroom, one willing, one not. 

"You're starting to piss me off," Paris responded as he fought his partner, the smile on his face giving away his true feelings. Chakotay laughed once more, the vibration tickling the younger man's ear.

The struggle continued at length until both men finally entered the spacious bathroom area, their voices becoming a near continuous string of laughter and profanity in at least three discernible languages. After several unsuccessful attempts, Chakotay finally hauled the younger man's form into the shower with an impressive show of strength, slamming them both into the controls. A spray of lukewarm water drenched them both as the battle persisted.

"GOD!" Paris yelled, half-laughing, as the water began to soak through his clothing. They continued to wrestle as they slid to the floor of the shower, still fighting for control. Chakotay gained the upper hand quickly, trapping his partner against the wall once more. The older man grabbed Paris's arms and pinned them high above his head with one large hand while the other sought the entrance to the pilot's trousers.

"Now, let's see if I can find just the right punishment," Chakotay murmured softly into his partner's ear. The younger man groaned loudly as a determined hand found its way through layers of fabric, grasping his erection with skilled fingers. Paris groaned again, louder this time, as the older man began stroking him gently, steadily, the warm water cascading over their fully clothed bodies.

Paris tried to move away once, only to find the firm bulk of his partner holding him in place. Then he gave in, to Chakotay's strength and to the incredible sensations building inside him. The older man had eased off enough to allow Paris to move his hips, thrusting eagerly against his lover's grasp.

The younger man's voice carried loudly through the bathroom as he neared his climax, the sounds amplified in the close quarters. The warm feel of the water and the delicious sensation of Chakotay's passionate caress finally pushed him over the edge. Paris howled as he came, his release spilling onto the slick wall and into the hand of the one who loved him so tenderly.

The joyful sounds echoed for long moments afterward as Paris sagged heavily against Chakotay. The older man held him tightly, relishing in the feel of his young lover. The water continued to warm them as hands and lips lovingly sought their counterparts. When dark eyes finally met bright ones, the connection sent a shudder through both of them.

"Are you ready for round two, old man?" Paris asked smugly. The look on Chakotay's face was priceless as his laughter filled the room.

~ * ~ * ~

Kathryn Janeway entered her quarters slowly after nearly working a double shift to finish several Engineering project evaluations. The upcoming weeks would prove to be very exciting if everything went as planned.

She was just about to enter the bedroom when she noticed the mess lying next to the desk. The lighting was only at twenty-percent illumination, but the details were unmistakable. It looked as though someone had been throwing things around — her things! Scanning the rest of the room, she discovered a full cup of tea resting comfortably by the sofa, obviously forgotten. Her brows knitted together in annoyance as she turned and quietly headed through the doorway into the bedroom, nearly tripping over several books that were lying in her path. Reaching around the corner, she hit the light controls in the bathroom, only to find another mess waiting. There was water all over the place and a pile of soaked uniform jackets plopped right in front of the toilet. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the sink and vanity, nearly everything that was supposed to be there was now strewn into the sink or on the floor. The air reeked of her favorite perfume, the broken bottle now lying on the floor beside her. She reached out to touch a glob of something on the wall, realizing at once that it was lube. The more she looked around, the more of it she saw... smeared everywhere.

A small grin formed on her face as she turned and walked back into the bedroom area, her eyes readjusting quickly to the lower lighting. She approached the bed softly, stepping over more discarded clothing in the process, and drank in the sight before her. The two men were spooned together under the covers, Chakotay holding Paris in a loving, protective embrace. The younger man's face looked almost angelic as he slept, a small smile softening his features. Tears filled Janeway's eyes as she gazed upon them sleeping so peacefully. The feel of the lube between her fingers brought her back to reality. Shaking her head slightly, she allowed herself a moment of silent laughter. "Boys," she whispered to herself before turning to head for the bathroom once more.

Janeway emerged a few minutes later wearing a white nightgown, and promptly deposited her own uniform on the floor beside the rest of the scattered clothing. _They'll have a lot of cleaning up to do tomorrow_ , she thought wryly before lifting the covers to slide in beside them. Propping herself on one elbow, she watched them once more, marveling at the beauty of the moment. Never before had she been blessed with such loving and attentive partners. They were the world to her.

Leaning over, Kathryn caressed Chakotay's hair and gently touched her lips to his tattoo. She bestowed the same affectionate gestures to the younger man before turning around and nestling herself against Paris's body. Both of them stirred then, a warm hand reaching around to cup her breast and snuggle her closer into their warmth. Another hand lazily stroked along her side and hip before coming to a slow halt, a set of deep breaths telling her that they were both fast asleep once more. Janeway sighed soundlessly as she closed her eyes, falling at last into a contented slumber in the arms of love.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
